De piedras y minerales
by Nayru A
Summary: En su cumpleaños, el único regalo que él tuvo fue una piedrita de cuarzo que ella le regaló, y él dijo que así él tendría una ayuda extra para que por fin pasara sus exámenes. Ella le dijo que la estupidez no se quitaba ni con medicinas.


Ok, bueno… en primer lugar es mi primer intento de fanfiction de un Final Fantasy. Y eso que soy asidua a ellos, pero esto fue un reto que me pusieron así que aquí lo tienen. ¿El reto? Tomar ciertos minerales o piedras preciosas y colocarlos uno por párrafo, y en cada parrafo solo podía estar el nombre de uno de los protagonistas, terminando con el parrafo final donde estarían dichos protagonistas juntos. Son 17 piedras y/o minerales los que tomé y coloqué aquí.

Espero que les guste.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Un día, Quistis pensó que el le daba un diamante. Enseguida pensó mal, porque creyó que se estaba burlando de ella. Pero no, solo resultó que él le regresaba a Shiva después de que llegó de un examen.

En su cumpleaños, el único regalo que Seifer tuvo fue una piedrita de cuarzo que le regaló, y él dijo que así él tendría una ayuda extra para que por fin pasara sus exámenes. Ella le dijo que la estupidez no se quitaba ni con medicinas.

Él pensaba que Quistis tenía los ojos del color del zafiro. Si, dos zafiros que le gustaría arrancarle para empeñarlos y así obtener algo con que comer un tiempo.

La primera vez que ella lo vio, pensó que los ojos de Seifer eran esmeraldas perfectas en un príncipe de cuento de hadas. Luego lo conoció mejor y pensó que eran de un verde pantano en un sapo mascota de alguna bruja.

Si el fuera un romántico como alguno de SEED normales, diría que Quistis tenía una cascada de oro por cabello. Pero como él no era un SEED normal, ella era una rubia pelos de elote.

La llave del auto de Seifer parecía ser de bronce. Ella no dudó en quitársela al verlo presumir su auto con otras chicas mientras jugaba con las llaves. Se la dio a comer a un chocobo, el cual la soltó horas después.

Sus amigos le dijeron que hiciera las pases con ella. El le pidió disculpas y le regaló a Quistis unos aretes de perla en señal de amistad. Ella se los aventó en la cara diciendo que no le creía nada y le lanzó una magia de hielo. El se congeló.

Su exnovia le dijo que a la instructora le gustaban las amatistas, así Seifer volvió a intentar hacer las pases con ella. Esta vez la instructora no le rechazó el regalo, pero enredó el collar de amatistas en el mango de su látigo y lo golpeó.

Quien sabe porqué él se encontró un gránate puro en la arena de la playa y lo primero que pensó fue en ella. Luego pulió bien el gránate y lo arregló, quedando mas brillante que nunca. Quistis era un gránate en bruto.

Casi nunca sufría una herida, pero cuando Seifer tuvo una, ella fue quien lo atendió, y se dio cuenta que su sangre era tan brillante como los rubíes. Y él no podía apartar la mirada de ella mientras lo vendaba.

El día que él se graduó de SEED se dio cuenta que su generación había mandado hacer anillos con piedras de topacios. Nunca recibió el suyo porque nunca dio el dinero, solo recordó que Quistis le dijo algo relacionado y no le puso atención. Se maldijo a sí mismo.

En una de sus tantas discusiones, Seifer le rompió un jarrón de Jade que ella tenía en su oficina. Fue tanto el coraje que ella le tuvo, que se volvió más fría y violenta que de costumbre con él, como si trajera a Shiva, Diablos y Leviathan puestos. Maldito jarrón.

Ya trabajando juntos les tocó una misión que consistía en recuperar un ópalo robado que era un tesoro de Esthar. La misión estuvo a punto de fallar por falta de coordinación pero al final lo lograron, ambos terminaron tan agradecidos que Quistis fue víctima de un impulso y lo besó.

El la vio con un vestido y joyería de color ámbar en la boda del comandante pubertad, pero sinceramente ese color no le quedaba para nada, pero como era el color de las damas se tenía que aguantar. A pesar de eso Seifer la pasó genial esa noche, tomando junto con ella y escuchándola maldiciendo juntos a dicho comandante. Nunca la pasó mejor.

En la boda del vaquero las damas vistieron de color turquesa. Otro color que a Quistis no le quedaba, pero sinceramente le daba igual, incluso el dolor que estaba sufriendo con esos zapatos altos… todo valía la pena con tal de ver a su exestudiante problema sufrir con el saco y la corbata. Y a él si le quedaba el turquesa.

Fue en un día de los inocentes cuando Seifer le pidió matrimonio con un anillo que tenía un peridot verde. De hecho ni se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, cuando menos pensó ya le había puesto el anillo en el dedo correspondiente y luego se fue sin siquiera dejarla reaccionar.

El la llamó a la cafetería para platicar, tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola hacia el lugar indicado. Ahí, vio que todo estaba dispuesto para una boda y ella recordó el anillo que traía en esos momentos. Ella había pensado que lo de la propuesta había sido una broma, pero resultó ser real. No estaban preparados, ni ella ni él, pero para él ya no había vuelta atrás. Al finalizar el día, tanto Seifer Almasy como Quistis Trepe portaban las alianzas de plata que los unirían el resto de sus vidas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

En fin, quizás luego me anime a hacer otra cosa de Final Fantasy, me gustó hacer esta 'mini-historia' que empezó con toques cómicos y termino con seriedad (o por lo menos así lo vi), y ambos personajes en si me encantan, no se porqué no les dieron la importancia que se merecen en el juego.

Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, criticas constructivas, en un Review.

Nayru.


End file.
